Hinata The Wild
by K.P Webster
Summary: In everyone's eyes, Hinata was the cute little, shy and overly kind, fragile girl. She could never go on missions because she didn't like to see too much blood or anyone hurt badly. When Hinata's father requests that she fight her younger sister Hanabi, she knew she couldn't do it, she was just too caring. Hinata never felt like she belonged, and the time has come for her to leave.


Hinata sat at the edge of a cliff, her dark blue hair – almost that of the colour black shined as the moon graced it with its kindness. She stared down at the village where she saw everyone going about their ways, playing, training, drinking, eating you name it. The village was lively, the opposite of Hinata's true nature. She always felt out of place, she always felt scared inside, she wished that she could be like her friend Sakura – who is very fun and lively despite her violent nature.

"Beautiful isn't it?" it took her no time to recognise that voice, her cousin Neji Hyuga. He was standing behind her with his hands folded behind his back, his posture was straight as he gaze down at the village.

"It is," she mumbled, her voice so sweet and elegant.

Neji sat down beside her and placed his hands in his lap while his legs were folded beautifully, his long elegant black air ripped through the air as he said these words to her, "your father requests that you and Hanabi compete in fight against each other at midnight,"

Hinata was silent, her hair stilled and her eyes widened with sadness. "I will not participate in that fight, father knows that I can't fight against Hanabi," her voice cracked.

Neji sighed and closed his eyes, "your father will have the guards bring you to him at midnight for the starting of the battle, if you do not wish to participate I suggest you act now," he told her.

"Neji Ne San, I don't want to stay here anymore. I know you might think I am overreacting but I don't belong here in the Hidden Leave Village. I can't carry out those heartless orders and missions everyone wants me to, I'm just too weak," she cried and bowed her head.

"Hinata lift your head. It is not your fault that you are too soft in nature, you inherited that from your mother, however, you must change. This is a very cruel world that we live in, even if you are kind and loving people will target you," he spoke above a whisper.

"Are you suggesting that I leave?" she asked and turned to him.

"Do what your heart pleases, I will support you one hundred percent," he said hiding the sadness in his tone.

"But what if father sends out a search team to look for me? I don't want him to hurt me, I don't want to cause more disgrace upon the Hyuga name," she said sadly.

"Hinata, you can't just keep living in the shadows of your father. You must break free of his hold if you must. He is my uncle, but he is really unfair especially towards you," Neji said sternly.

"Where will I go? What will I eat? Where will I stay?" she threw the questions mercilessly at him.

"Hinata, you are a strong girl, I know that you will find a way to survive out there somehow. This is not the time for asking questions, if you really want to leave that much then go, at the end of the day, you father won't be the one that is experience the level of pain you have endured," and with that said a tear slipped from his eyes.

Neji and Hinata were close but they never go to spend quality amount of time together because of the countless mission that they had on their back. But, there were times when Neji would go to Hinata's room to check if she was okay. Sometimes he would find her in her room, crying because of the pain she got from her battles. Neji always wanted to comfort her, because he say Hinata has a little sister, but because of circumstances his Uncle placed on him he couldn't.

"But what about you Neji? Who, I mean I just don't want to leave you all by yourself!" she exclaimed.

"Hinata," he started off then touched her shoulders, "I am fine, you are the one I care about the most, you are like the sister I never had. I want you to get stronger, to get little colder, I want you to understand the cruelty of this world because not everyone is a colourful rainbow."

Hinata noticed the tears in her cousin's eyes but didn't pay it much mind. She was thinking about what he said about the world being a cruel place. She never got to experience what the world really was because she refused to go on most missions because she didn't like to see anyone getting hurt.

"Do you really think I can do it?" she asked. Neji got up from where he was sitting and walked over the other side of Hinata, he took one more glance at the village before answering her, "I know you can do it."

Hinata got up and hugged her cousin, he wanted to hug her back but he didn't show any sign of faltering, he kept his hands folded behind him and his posture straight and firm.

"Promise me one thing though," he started off then she broke the hug, "don't trust anyone but yourself, that's how it really is in the real world," he said before disappearing.


End file.
